


I Think She Likes Girls

by thesmallestmouse



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (what else is new), Crushes, Diner!AU, F/F, Phone numbers, Sarah is thirsty and Kath is pretty, kinda a modern au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallestmouse/pseuds/thesmallestmouse
Summary: Sarah looks across the diner and sees a pretty girl. Jack plots to get the two of them together, David takes bets.





	I Think She Likes Girls

Sarah hit Jack repeatedly on the arm, even as he flinched away. David, on his other side, peered around his friend to look at his sister curiously. She tilted her head across the diner, across the tables and booths filled with boisterous boys. (At least ten of them were crammed into a booth for four, and the waitress seemed distressed, to say the least.) At the counter sat the two girls of the newsies gang, and across from them leaned a girl, probably a few years older than them, and it was to her that Sarah nodded.

“The girl at the counter. “Cross from Snipes and Smalls. Who is she?” Sarah hissed, as if the other girl would hear her over the yelling and general noise of the crowd. Jack looked over and then froze. His sudden stiffness was noticeable to everyone around him, and a few hushed whispers spread throughout the crowd until David quieted them (the comments about Jack, at least). 

Jack looked stiffly forward, his face red. “That’s Kath. My - uh - ex.” Sarah whipped around to look at the girl again, and then back at Jack. Her face was a gaping smile.

“Her? How did you score a girl like her? She’s gorgeous.” 

“I mean, I dated you too.” Sarah smacked Jack on the arm, but there was no heat behind it as she put one arm to her chest as if wooed. He just leaned into David, cackling. 

“And then I realized I’m gay as hell,” Sarah retorted. Jack laughed again, but a little more nervously. 

“Yeah and so did she.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck as Sarah gasped joyously. David gasped too, and grabbed Crutchie who was sitting at the booth behind him. Crutchie leaned over the divider to peek into their conversation just as David crowed loudly.

“All the girls you date end up gay!” David tips backwards, cackling. Jack’s face got redder, if it even seemed possible, and he knocked David’s shoulder. Crutchie cackled, and turned back to repeat the comment to the boys in his booth.

“You are terrible, Davey. So Sarah, you gonna go talk to her?” Jack turned the attention back to Sarah smoothly, and she froze. She slid down in the booth, until she could just peek over the corner of the booth to the counter where the girl stood. She was grabbing drinks for one of the waitresses, bouncing ever so slightly to music drowned out in the surrounding noise. Even in her uniform (black pants, red and black top) she looked amazing, red lipstick the same shade as her shirt and her hair up in a complicated series of loops and buns. 

The diner was one of those old retro ones, and she glided from side to side of the counter in smooth skates. Sarah sighed, sliding down even further in her seat. ‘Are you kidding me? She’s way out of my league. Besides, she’s totally busy right now.” Jack and David looked over at each other with a knowing look, and Jack leaned over to whisper something in David’s ear. Sarah was too preoccupied to notice, and so she missed as both David and Jack leaned across the table to whisper to the other boys. 

Within seconds, all of the other boys knew of Jack’s plan. One by one, they began to file out under thinly-veiled excuses, moms to visit and homework to do. (Like homework was a high priority for most of the newsies.) Soon it was only Jack, David, and Sarah; and Les who was being entertained by Crutchie in the next booth. 

 

As the little diner had been filled by all of the newsies, it seemed eerily quiet with only the soft radio by the door to fill the silence. Jack nudged Sarah, and she looked around blinking. “Where’d the rest of the guys go?” David leaned around Jack.

“The girl at the counter’s not busy now,” David said. Sarah turned her head back towards the boys for a second to glare at them, but then straightened up. Without taking her eyes away from the girl, she spoke.

“You said her name’s Kath, right?” 

“Katherine.” Sarah nodded, repeating the name under her breath. 

“Okay. Okay okay. I’m going. Imma do this.” She moved to get up, but again whipped around to look at the others. Jack audibly groaned. “Do I look okay?” David shrugged, but Jack just gives her a thumbs up. Sarah nodded again, and takes a deep breath.

David and Jack watched intently as Sarah goes to the counter, leaning up on her toes to lean across the counter. She flags down Katherine, who rolls to a stop and leans to meet her. Jack and David can’t hear what they say, but Katherine leans in to whisper something in Sarah’s ear that causes her to duck her head, and then she slides a little slip of paper across the table. 

Unfortunately, just then, someone entered the diner, and both girls turned to look at the intruder. Katherine was smooth in slipping out from behind the counter to greet the diner, and Sarah pursed her lips into a frown for a brief second. Jack caught her eye, and she broke into a huge smile with a thumbs up. Sarah then heads out the door, winking at Katherine as she waved her hand in the universal gesture for ‘call me’. 

 

Jack and David leaned back into their seats, and David leaned to the side to pull out his wallet. He fished out a twenty from it, and slid it across the table to Jack. Jack crumpled it into his pocket with a smile. 

“You really didn’t think that Sarah’d go through with it, huh?” Jack asked.

“What can I say? She dated you. I had weird expectations for her type.” David responded, looking forward and not at Jack. When he does look over, he had a mischievous smile on his face. “Oh god you are going to be miserable.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“They both dated you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel to this some day? I want my power couple lesbians.


End file.
